bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Canada 1
Big Brother 1 is the debut season of the Canadian reality game show Big Brother. It is based upon the American series of Big Brother, which gained notoriety in 1999-2000. The series is produced by Endemol USA and Insight Productions. Big Brother 1 began airing on February 27, 2013. It was confirmed that more than 10,000 people applied to be on the series, and appeared at the various casting calls nationwide. Though there were initially only going to be fourteen HouseGuests, the high amount of applicants later influenced the decision to allow fifteen people to enter the house. In January 2013, it was revealed that Arisa Cox will host the series. The format for Big Brother 1 is similar to that of the one featured in the US version, in which a group of contestants, known as "HouseGuests," compete to win the series by voting off fellow HouseGuests and being the HouseGuest to receive the most jury votes. One HouseGuest, known as the Head of Household, must nominate two of their fellow HouseGuests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto has the ability to change the nominations, and if they choose to do so then the HoH must nominate another HouseGuest. The HouseGuests then vote to evict one of the nominees, and the HouseGuest with the most votes is evicted. Beginning when only nine HouseGuests remain, the evicted HouseGuests form the Jury of Seven, with these seven determining which of the Final Two HouseGuests should win the $100,000 prize. A twist this season saw a phone being placed in the house, and the first person to answer would receive a secret task. Houseguests andrew and gary nominated Voting history } |- ! Jillian | Kat | | No voting | AJ | Tom | Liza | Suzette | AJ | Gary | | Topaz | | |- ! Talla | Kat | Aneal | No voting | Aneal | Tom | Liza | Suzette | Andrew | Gary | Alec | | | |- ! | Kat | Danielle | No voting | Aneal | Tom | Liza | Suzette | AJ | Gary | | | | |2}} | |- ! | Kat | Danielle | No voting | Aneal | Tom | Liza | Suzette | | | | | |3}} | |- ! | Kat | Danielle | No voting | Aneal | | Liza | | AJ | Gary | | |4}} | |- ! | Kat | Danielle | | | Tom | Liza | | | |6}} | |- ! | | Aneal | | style="background:#D2BF8C;"| Vetoed Aneal | Tom | | | |8}} |- ! | Emmett | Danielle | No voting | AJ | | | |9}} |- ! | | Danielle | | | | |10}} |- ! | Kat | | No voting | | |11}} |- ! | Kat | | |13}} |- ! | | |14}} |} Have/Have-Not Results : + signifies HOH for the week, thus automatic "Have" rights. Trivia *The Shield was the first alliance ever in Big brother Canada history. The alliance consists of Peter Brown and Alec Beall. Category:Big Brother Seasons